


Talk your shit, bite your lip (Imma be shakin' my hips)

by charons_boat



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BIG CUTE, Boys in (short) shorts, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kevin is very confident, M/M, Mentioned Choi Chanhee | New - Freeform, Mentioned Kim Myungjun | MJ, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, and also scholar bowl/academic team, and dance club, assless chaps, but only for his best boys moonbin and chan, but without most of the pining they did in the past, chan is in baseball, get u a sports boy who does music, he's a cheerleader, he's on the track team, ignore real ages cause those are definitely messed up, kevin does the wap challenge, kevin in spandex, kevin is a massive flirt in this, kevin schools the substitute teacher, mentions of chan in a skirt cause he's also in color guard, minor Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Myungjun | MJ, moonbin is big gay, the other football boys are shownu mingi and yunho by the way, they're all seniors, three boys dating, wonho plays in band also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: Kevin Moon somehow manages to break the dress code most every day and never get in trouble for it. It's okay though. He looks pretty like that, all confident in himself.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Moon Bin/Lee Chan | Dino, Moon Bin/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Moon Bin/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	Talk your shit, bite your lip (Imma be shakin' my hips)

**Author's Note:**

> how did this even start?? anyways, please enjoy the gays. idk where this came from, seriously. they get away with entirely too much
> 
> rated for the wap challenge i guess. i was told not to google it. follow that advice if you wanna  
> oh and also for the innuendo sbjfskfvbwkbf ej fbj im sorry i had to it was funny

Kevin Moon is also known as the menace of the school. It's not that he does anything too bad--he doesn't slash tires or cheat on tests, doesn't even skip class--but that he's perhaps a little too... _bold_ for high school. You see, Kevin is a senior like me. We've been in the same class since he moved here in third grade. Kevin is, well... he's very confident. He knows what he wants and is very good at getting it. Does that include convincing the school board not to punish him when he wears spandex (and only spandex, nothing else aside from his shirt) and shorts that are way shorter than the minimum length allowed by the dress code? Yes. Yes it does.

Of course, he didn't always come to school wearing spandex with _Juicy_ scrawled across the ass. That only started in ninth grade, when his parents finally gave him free reign to wear whatever he wanted. I think it's awesome that he dresses however he wants, let alone the fact that he's comfortable enough with himself to do that. It's just... I tend to blush everytime I look at him, and it doesn't even matter what he's wearing. It's less to do with the fact that he wears fishnets and cut-off jean shorts (and I always wonder how fishnets work around feet, but I've never asked because Kevin always wears heeled boots and if I asked, he'd have to sit down and take them off and really, that's just--) and more to do with the fact that I've had a crush on him since third grade.

* * *

  
"Moon Bin?"

"Here," I murmur. It's a quiet sort of day, one where everyone is sleepy and speaking too loudly feels rude. I slip my glasses up a bit to rub at my eyes.

"Moon Hyungseo?"

"Here! Please call me Kevin, though. Hyungseo is so... proper," Kevin drawls. The sub is a new one, has never seen Kevin before. I sigh as we begin the same motions as usual. At least the sub went through the entire attendance sheet before looking up and seeing the long expanses of Kevin's bare legs. He's got on shorts that are entirely too short again, the kind that girls usually wear in gym. One of his chunky sneakers bobs in the air as he moves his crossed foot. He doesn't have a shirt on under the cropped hoodie. The sub narrows his eyes and sets the attendance list on his podium.

"Young man, could you please stand up?" When I glance back again, Kevin is grinning widely.

"Why not?" Kevin's voice is smooth as silk, and his smile is like that of a cat's. I can see the shimmering eyeshadow dusted across his eyelids. The thin, precise eyeliner makes him look more dangerous and intense than any teenager rightly should. Kevin catches me watching and winks before uncrossing his legs and turning in his seat. He stands in one fluid motion, and I find myself jealous of how graceful he is. He's tall but not awkward or lanky like I am.

Kevin stretches as he stands and someone starts coughing a few rows over; I catch sight of Chan with his face flushed bright red and a hand pressed to his chest as he leans over his desk. The sub's eyes don't even make it past the black hoodie before he pulls out a slip of paper--which, really, is a good thing because this sub has to be at least fifty, a balding old man who's a little _too_ creepy, even for a substitute teacher. Chan finally calms down as the man finishes writing out what I'm sure is a write-up slip.

"Go to the office, young man. And take the attendance with you," he demands imperiously, voice quietly outraged. Kevin cocks his head and then shrugs, grinning.

"Sure thing, Mr. Kin! I'll take the attendance for you!" He sounds cheery and light-hearted as ever.

"It's Mr. _Kim_ ," he stubbornly corrects, "and you're being written up for breaking the dress code." Quiet laughter ripples through the class, and Kevin himself snorts.

"Sure I am, Mr. Kent." Kevin leaves with a good-natured smile and a round of jingle-bell giggles. The old man stares in confusion and anger, eventually shaking his head and continuing with class. Time stretches on, and the sub seems more and more pleased with himself as Kevin fails to return. He's probably just chatting with the nice old lady who works in the office though. No one knows how old Mrs. Seo is, but she chats with everyone just the same and never gets mad at you, even if you come in sopping wet and half an hour late.

I can't help my grin when I hear the heavy _thunk- thunk-_ of Kevin's shoes. Before the sub can scowl at me and ask _what's so funny_ , the door creaks open and Kevin returns. He shuts up the sub with a note from the office and walks back to his seat, purposely passing Chan and leaning down to whisper something in his ear. Chan'll tell me later, probably. His face turns bright red as Kevin leaves, and he knocks his own glasses off his nose when he buries his face in his hands. I get jealous at times like this, when Chan seems so much closer to Kevin than I am despite the fact that I've known Kevin longer than Chan. But, at least I'm friends with Chan. He tells me all the stupid shit Kevin says to him. And, well... Kevin says and does enough stupid shit to me as well.

For the rest of the class period, the sub seems awfully subdued. I can hear Chanhee talking quietly to Kevin in the back, and I wish once more that I wasn't so far forward. My wrist starts to hurt from the weight of my jaw in my hand, but turning my head like this makes it easier to look back at Kevin. He looks pretty like this, smiling softly as he talks to Chanhee. The roset says something that startles a laugh out of Kevin, putting a natural blush on his cheeks as Kevin stares with wide eyes and a covered mouth. I still haven't gotten over the rich, black-cherry red he'd dyed his hair over the weekend. Kevin glances at me, and then Chan, and he leans over to Chanhee, his hand held up in front of his mouth as he blushes even harder and whispers furiously to Chanhee.

Too soon, the bell rings and we all shuffle to our feet and out the door. Kevin never carries his backpack, so I can see the smooth skin below the edge of his cropped hoodie. He blows a mocking kiss to the sub as he walks out. Chan grabs my elbow and walks quickly to our next class, nearly dragging me along. He throws his bag next to his seat without looking and shoves me into mine, dragging his desk as close to mine as he can. Someone comes in a moment later and makes a noise of frustration when they see Chan's desk blocking the way, to which Chan holds up his middle finger.

"Kevin-- he--"

"I saw you turn super red. What the heck did he say?" Chan pauses for a moment and turns red again.

"He fucking-- that beautiful _bitch_ \--! He was all like, _what were you choking on, Channie? Need me to help you breathe right?_ And like! What am I supposed to say to that?!" My own face turns red as well and I cover my mouth. "Right?!"

"He uh-- he's really feelin' himself today, huh?" My voice kind of squeaks, and Chan nods furiously as he scoots his desk back over.

"We aren't going to survive gym today." It's things like this that makes me think Chan knows about my crush on Kevin. Thankfully though, there really isn't _any_ way that Chan knows about my crush on _him_.

* * *

  
Chan and I wear basketball shorts to gym. Kevin, of course, wears shorts almost exactly like the ones he wore earlier, except that they're pink instead of black. Kevin's shirt is, surprisingly, a plain whi-- wait, nope, his shirt has _not my tits_ written across the chest in sharpie. Likely one of the shirts he'd meant to give to Wonho and never managed to. His habit of buying cheap, dollar store shirts and writing borderline-vulgar comments about Wonho's "tiddies" (as he and Matthew say) on them before gifting them to the football player is something I'll never understand. Kevin whines at Chan and I to hurry and change when he turns and sees us still shirtless as we stare. I turn to look at Chan and find him hurrying to pull his shirt over head. I rush to follow suit and pull my shoes back on.

Coach has us do stretches inside, promising that we'll go out to the track for a free day as soon as we're done. Kevin really is feeling the vibe of confidence today, something that becomes abundantly clear as he leans down to touch the floor and winks at Chan and I. For a reason I can never fathom, Kevin uses his (incredibly unfair) flexibility to do things like this, sending winks or kisses to Chan and I during stretches. At least he hasn't done any cartwheels or flips yet, something he'll likely do when we're out on the track.

Stretches pass quickly and then we're out to the track, some of the other kids dragging along footballs and frisbees. The three of us never participate in the games that the others play in the grassy center of the track. Instead, we play stupid games like a version of tag where we have to stay on the lines and can only switch by jumping or walking across intersecting lines. Today, though, we just walk on the track. Kevin skips ahead of us, occasionally turning around or coming back towards us. He hums contentedly, always smiling when he turns back to look at us. It's something easy and simple, nothing too complicated or difficult to grasp. We don't have to talk. We can just walk together, content to keep the tremulous peace.

And then, Chan gets this look on his face. It's part determined and part apprehensive, but entirely unrepentant. He bites his lip for a moment before dropping it from his teeth and pulling his arm back. Before I can even realize what he's doing, he's skipped a step and smacked Kevin's ass--the wind up was painfully reminiscent of his pitching on the baseball team, and I wince thinking it must've hurt. I freeze up and just kind of stand there, staring at the two guys slightly in front of me. I'm mortified that Chan even thought to-- I swear, Kevin's about to turn around and--

Chan is blushing brightly, frozen as well like he can't believe what he just did. Kevin turns around partially, keeping his feet planted as he sets a hand on his waist. I stare, not really comprehending what's happening as Kevin begins to fan his face. There's a blush on his face, and it's almost unbearably pretty. All is silent for a moment, and then he says, "Ooh la la!" like he's some stereotype of a French woman. He winks and blows a kiss at us. Literally, he stares straight into our eyes after winking and blows a kiss to each of us. I'm too dumbfounded to do anything as he saunters away, still fanning his face.

By the time Kevin makes it all the way back around the track, I've laid on the track and begun to contemplate every decision I've ever made in life. I begin to doubt as memories flash past, other silly things like this that Kevin has done in the time I've known him. There are... a lot of moments like this. He's blown me... god, so many kisses. Chan sits between my legs, eyes barely peeking out from between his fingers. Chan buries his face in his hands a lot. It's cute and strange and always smudges his glasses, hence, why I'm absent-mindedly cleaning his glasses on my shirt. Kevin stops next to us, hands on his hips as he stares down and casts a shadow over us. Chan goes stiff and still as he stares up at the red-head. Without a word, Kevin drops down and puts his head on my stomach. His hair tickles my bare skin, and I stop moving immediately.

"You're such a nice pillow, Binnie," he murmurs contentedly. I loosen my grip on Chan's glasses and force his hands away from his face, carefully pressing the fragile frame into his hand. My shirt drops partially over his face, and Kevin laughs as he pushes it away--pushes it _up_ revealing more of my skin. It's obvious that I get my fair share of sun from the tan on my skin, and Kevin hums. The gentle vibration sets my heart racing. "Channie, Binnie has such a nice body, and I think it's really unfair. All he does is run!" Kevin's voice is childish and whiny, and I have a sudden impulse to push him away and run as fast as I can while screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah..." Chan murmurs, a quiet agreement that sets my ears burning. There's suddenly an extra hand pressed against my stomach, near Kevin's head, and I prop myself up slightly, only to see that Kevin had grabbed Chan's hand and pressed it against my skin. I lay back down, and my heart nearly stops when Kevin shuffles higher and Chan shifts around until he's lying down between my legs, his head resting on my stomach near Kevin's head. "His legs are really nice," Chan comments suddenly. The two of them squeeze my thighs lightly, and I swear that my heart really _does_ stop.

"W-well, that's what happens when you join track and run everyday," I say, nearly tripping over every word. The two of them laugh and agree. "And besides, Chan is the only one who could look as good as he does in his baseball pants!"

"Yeah," Kevin agrees. The sigh he lets out almost sounds dreamy. "But you get to wear track shorts. I don't have any of those."

"That's because you're a cheerleader, not a member of the track team," Chan says. Kevin gasps suddenly and sits up, turning around to look at us.

"Oh my god, Bin! That's so cute!"

"Huh?"

"The first thing you say that's somewhat reciprocating, and it's about how good Chan's ass looks in his baseball uniform!" Chan laughs, and I feel like I'm missing something.

"I-- hold on a second, you--" Chan crawls up and covers my mouth with his hand, legs on either side of my hips as he holds himself up with one arm. I wonder momentarily if it hurts, but then again, Chan is on the dance team and is also in color guard. I'm sure spinning those flags hurts more than the track does.

"Look, Moonbin. You are painfully oblivious. We know you like us. Just let out your inner gay and cuddle with us, man." Kevin laughs and smacks him as Chan lets himself down and uncovers my mouth. Kevin sneaks a hand back to stomach as he lays against my side, throwing his leg over Chan and I. We probably shouldn't be doing this on the track. Then again, Kevin, by all rights and rules, shouldn't be allowed to wear what he does. All rules go out the window when Kevin Moon is involved, and no one ever punishes him or those involved for breaking them.

"Not gonna lie, Channie, but saying _man_ at the end of your cuddle plea kinda kills the _love me you stupid idiot, can't you see we're extremely gay for you_ vibe you had going."

"Oh shut up, Kevin," Chan grumbles quietly. I don't think my face has ever been more red.

* * *

  
I didn't realize my face could even _get_ more red than it had been three days ago, when Kevin and Chan finally coerced me into admitting that yes, I am very gay for them and yes, I have had a crush on them since third grade and junior year respectively. Kevin had whistled when I said third grade.

Then again, though, I had never expected that Kevin would come to a football game in spandex and assless chaps (yes, the weird pants that cowboys used to wear). His shirt is fairly normal: it's a Beyonce concert shirt, the same one Chan and I are wearing. He'd convinced us to wear them by telling us that "we're dating and we need the world to know it". I'd known, the moment halftime started and Myungjun pulled out a fancy computer (He'd likely swiped it from his brother Jungkook. Jungkook had long since graduated, but everyone knew what his computer looked like. It was infamous for having a bunch of weird coding on it, all done by Myungjun's brother himself.), that we were in for a wild ride. The music starts, and to my mounting horror, it turns out that Kevin _fucking_ Moon has decided to do the WAP challenge. If I squint, I can just barely see that his black spandex have _Queen B_ written on them.

The band sets up for their show along the back of the field, staring in shock at the figure of Kevin dancing his boundless little heart out. The football players sit off to the side, watching curiously at first, and then with the same fascinated horror I feel. Wonho, who happens to be a pit player in band, pulls his gear over his head in the time that it takes Kevin to complete the dance. Usually, Wonho plays in his gear, refusing to skip a performance of their show. Kevin has told us that he's absolutely enamored with the one they're doing this year.

I drag a hand down my face when I see the shirt he's got on: it's another gift from Kevin, a cheap white shirt that says _Get you a bitch with double D's_ in sharpie. I don't know how Kevin gets away with the things he writes on those shirts. Chanhee sits next to Myungjun, filming Kevin's performance while his boyfriend laughs hysterically. When Kevin finishes, he finds us in the crowd and waves, a giant smile on his face. We wave back, groaning as he winks and blows us kisses. Chan has burst into helpless giggles, and Kevin looks absolutely ecstatic as he walks towards Chanhee and Myungjun. He bursts into laughter when he looks at the video on Chanhee's phone screen, and then he skips across the bleachers to sit with us in the student section. When someone tries to trip him, he does a cartwheel and shoots finger guns at the guy--except that as he shoots the fake weapons, he switches his fingers and flips the guy off, all with a massive grin on his face.

I hold his hand and quietly ask if he's okay, and Kevin nods. When Chan asks if Kevin would like me to give the kid a black eye he shakes his head; the comment brings back the fleeting memory of the time I fought the kid who called Chan gay for doing ballet. It makes me wonder, and I turn to Chan and Kevin. Chan has pulled Kevin into his lap and is pressing kisses along his jawline and ear.

"Hey, you disgusting gays," I call teasingly. They turn to look at me, grinning widely.

"Yes, intolerant old man?" I roll my eyes but laugh anyways.

"How did you two become friends? Or like... start crushing on each other?" Chan raises his hand and effectively takes the floor.

"We got an optional project in dance club to collab with someone who was supposed to make us an original song to choreograph to. I asked Kev--"

"Lies," Kevin exclaims with a gasp. "I heard about it from Minhyuk! He said you weren't gonna do it cause you didn't know who to ask!"

"So, what happened then," I ask curiously. Kevin turns to me with a sly grin.

"Naturally, I made him a song and gifted it to him. He almost cried. His face got all red and splotchy and he got snot all over my boots."

"...how?"

"Easy!" Kevin's grin is a little too eager. "He was so grateful that he collapsed and started crying on the floor by my feet. Fell right on top of my boots and clung to my legs." A glance at Chan proves that the story is entirely true. "What about you two, huh?" Kevin wiggles his eyebrows, and I sigh.

"Some kid called Chan gay for doing ballet. I got into a fight with the kid and ended up with a black eye. He uh... he looked extremely grateful and enamored and his eyes did this thing where they got sparkly and-- also, I went to a baseball game and few of the performances the dance club put on, and yeah. Chan's kinda... hot sometimes too."

"Oh! Like when he performs in skirts with the color guard?"

"Yeah--"

"SHIT!"

A glance at the field shows a conspicuous hole in the flag formation where Chan is supposed to be.

"Babe, you said the band man let you off this time."

"Oh. Right. My heart just about dropped out of my ass for a second there." We all burst into giggles and smother Chan with kisses as his face turns more and more red.

Someone shouts, "Hey Kevin! Nice ass!" I turn to glare and recognize the kid as the one who'd tried to trip him.

"Okay, yeah no, let me through. I'm dragging this bitch behind the bleachers and fucking up his stupid face." No one stops me. The happy result of the situation is that the kid never looks in Kevin's direction again.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on my twt (@sunwooseok_) if you'd like.


End file.
